


Arrow: The Unexpected Encounter

by ArlyssTolero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: 2040 AU. After discovering the plans for the destruction of Star City in Felicity's secret lair, William, Roy, Dinah, and Zoe receive a new set of coordinates that lead them to an unexpected, and somewhat tense, encounter with a man thought long-dead: Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Arrow: The Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow.
> 
> A/N: This story was written just after the third or fourth episode of “Arrow” Season 7, if I remember right. Whichever episode they discovered Felicity’s hideout in. It goes AU from there. This is what I wish would’ve happened instead of what we got.

William Clayton, Zoe Ramirez, Roy Harper, and Dinah Drake slowly entered the underground structure that had been the latest in a number of 'clues' popping up, which had begun with William receiving GPS coordinates for Lian Yu weeks ago. The coordinates had changed to this location once they had discovered the plans for the leveling of Star City in Felicity's secret hideout. Dinah had her bo staff ready, Zoe a pair of tonfas, and Roy had his bow armed and ready in case of ambush. A mannequin stood empty to one side of the room; a salmon ladder stood at the opposite end from where they stood, and off to the side, a man was hunched over an active computer display. "About time you got here," the man groused, his tones familiar. Dinah instantly stiffened, a curl of the lip showing her displeasure at what she was hearing while Zoe put a calming hand on her mentor's shoulder. Roy lowered his bow in relief, and William stepped forward, eyes widening briefly.

The man at the computer display turned, and the light that William was aiming at him illuminated the grizzled features of Oliver Queen, who was still looking pretty fit for a man in his mid-fifties. "Hello, William," Oliver said softly, meeting his son's gaze.

"Wow," William said "Now? Really? After all these years, you decide to poke your head out of hiding?"

Oliver looked at his son. "The second I chose to continue being Green Arrow, I knew any chance of a normal life was over," Oliver told him. "Living underground, not being able to go out like a normal family? That wasn't something I wanted for you, William. If you want to blame someone for abandoning you, you can point the finger at Felicity. The only reason I married her was so you would have someone, and she threw that in my face!"

"Felicity is the one who brought me here!" William shouted.

"No, _I'm_ the one who brought you here, William," Oliver replied. "Felicity never knew where I buried my bow. No one did except me and Roy." Oliver nodded to his former student and partner, who nodded back with a smile. While Roy had his problems with 'Team Arrow', he never had an issue with Oliver. The man had saved his life, given him a purpose. It was what 'Team Arrow' had done to Oliver more than once that made him hate them and why he had never planned to come back to this city.

"Why, then? Why do this now?" William said.

"Because the city's in danger," Oliver replied. "Felicity was the only one who knew what was going down. I confronted her. When she locked her systems, I had no choice. I sent you the GPS coordinates."

"It was you," Dinah realized slowly, lowering her bo staff. "It was you who killed her."

"She didn't give me any other choice," Oliver replied. "And I knew the only person who might have a chance of getting passed Felicity's systems was William."

Dinah let out a disgusted scoff. "Even after all these years, you are still the same," she snarled. "The mission comes first."

"That's why you were never worthy of her mantle, Dinah," Oliver said quietly. "She knew the mission came first even before she took the mantle of Black Canary."

"Speaking of, where's the other one?" Dinah asked, looking around. "Last I checked you and she were pretty cozy."

"She's gathering intelligence for me," Oliver replied. He looked at William. "Do you have what Felicity locked down?"

"Yeah," William said with a sigh, pulling the device storing the info from his backpack and handing it to Oliver. "This doesn't change anything, Oliver. You and Felicity both abandoned me. There's no easy comeback from that."

"You don't need to stay, William," Oliver said, looking his son in the eyes. "The war for Star City's soul is mine to fight. I know you've made something of yourself. Queen Incorporated. I am proud of you, and your grandparents would be, too. Go. Be the man I never could be."

"No," William said. "I'm angry, Oliver, but I'm not going to leave and lose you all over again. Besides, you need a tech. Otherwise you wouldn't have had me jumping through hoops."

Oliver and William stared each other down for a moment. "Fine," Oliver said after a moment. "But what I say goes, William. And Roy is going to train you so you can at least defend yourself." Oliver glanced over at Dinah. "As for you and Zoe, you can choose what you want to do. But if you stay here, same rules as William."

"No thanks," Dinah said. "I've already fought with you and I know how you treat those who work alongside you." Dinah left, Zoe leaving reluctantly afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, obviously, this never happened in-show. Wish it did. Would’ve been more interesting. And I prefer the idea of Oliver old and still fighting for his city over what we got in Crisis.


End file.
